User blog:XSpwX2/Top 10 Best Automatic Primary Weapons
This list is mostly based on damage and firepower, but other factors such as range come into play as well. If you are looking for one souly based on range I'll be making a long range list too. This is my opinion speaking mostly from personal experience. 10 - SCAR-L : Basically a downgraded Mk-17/SCAR-H, can take all attachments and uses 30, 50, or 100, ammo boxs that are uncommon. The gun itself has better accuracy (in short-medium range) then the G36K and M4A1 but lacks in just about everything else against them, kills in 6 bodyshots or 5 headshots. Can use all 3 firemodes. 9 - HK21 LMG : Also a very rare weapon, only found in areas that are related to the government in some way. Similar to Battle Rifles it can use all attachments, has the same ammo, and has long range. Average recoil. Suprisingly a machine gun and not a Battle Rifle. Not much is known about this weapon considering it just came out. 8 - M4A1 Carbine : Considered one of the best guns in the game, the M4A1 can take all attachments and has 30, 50, or 100 round box magazines. Ammo isn't rare or common and is often somewhere in between. Has all 3 fire modes. Kills in 5 headshots or 6 bodyshots 7 - G36K : Also considered one of the best guns in the game and very similar to the M4A1, the G36K can take all attachments and uses the same ammo. Unlike the M4A1 or SCAR-L, however it has a better range. Has all 3 fire modes. Kills in 5 headshots or 6 bodyshots. 6 - FAL Battle Rifle : A very rare weapon, only found in areas that are related to the government in some way. Similar to the other Battle Rifles it can use all attachments, has the same ammo, and has long range. Low/moderate recoil. 5 - HK417 Battle Rifle : The only downsides to this weapon is that 20 round magazines are the most common ones and it has a high recoil. The HK417 is very useful in all sorts of combat and considered endgame loot, it takes all types of attachments. Kills in 5 bodyshots and 4 headshots, similar to the FAL and Mk-17 it takes the same ammo and can use burst. 4 - M249 Squid Automatic Weapon : 100 round magazines make up for the rarity of the ammo. This gun is one of the rarest obtainable weapons in the whole game and is very similar to the Mk 48 but cannot use burst. It can also use sights and barrels, and has a very high RPM. 3 - RPK : An extremely rare weapon, kills in 5 bodyshots or 4 headshots. Takes barrels and sights, best used at short-medium range. Can be found in most or all major loot spawns (Union sqaure, the Bunker, Refugee Camps, Trinity HQ, warehouses). Very similar to the AK-47 but it has a longer barrel. 2 - Mk 48 LMG : Very similar to the M249, it has 100 round magazines that make up for the rarity of the ammo, its one of the rarest weapons in the game, however it can use burst unlike the M249 and can use underbarrels but unfortunately no barrels. It has a very high RPM and kills in 4 headshots or 5 body shots. 1 - Mk - 17/SCAR-H Battle Rifle : Amazing accuracy/range, even the iron sights are good. High amount of damage when shot, and its one of the few weapons that can use all three fire modes (Semi, auto, and burst). Its basically a upgraded SCAR-L, it is considered by many to be the best weapon in the whole game. The only known downside to this would be how rare it is. If you disagree, just make your own list and/or tell me what you think I missed. Category:Blog posts